Barbara Lang (stage actress)
This is about the '''stage actress.' For the film actress, see Barbara Lang (film actress).'' Barbara Lang was an American actress. Biography Born Barbara Nedlo in Chicago, Illinois, she appeared in a number stage musicals after making her debut in 1960. Singing After first appearing in the ensemble of Hit the Deck, Lang appeared in the original Broadway productions of Do Re Mi and Anyone Can Whistle, as well as originating the roles of The Whore in Rondelay, Mrs. Andersson in A Little Night Music and Angela in So Long, 174th Street. She would also appear as Sally Cato in Mame and Madame Giry in The Phantom of the Opera. Stage Hit the Deck (1960) *Rise and Shine *Join the Navy *Time on My Hands *Finaletto *Opening Act II *Keeping Myself for You *Hallelujah *Hallelujah (Finale) Do Re Mi (1960) *The Juke Box Hop *V.I.P. Anything Goes (1962) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Anything Goes (reprise) Anyone Can Whistle (1964) Ensemble *I'm Like the Bluebird *Miracle Song *Simple *A-1 March *Cora's Chase (The Cookie Chase) Fay Apple (understudy) *Come Play Wiz Me (contains solo lines) *Anyone Can Whistle (solo) *See What It Gets You (solo) *Anyone Can Whistle (Reprise)(solo) *With So Little to Be Sure Of (duet) Baker Street (1965)(standby) *I'm in London Again (solo) *Letters (solo) *Finding Words for Spring (solo) *What a Night This is Going to Be (contains solo lines) *I'd Do it Again (solo) Flush Left, Stagger Right (1966) The Apple Tree (1966) *Make Way *Make Way (Reprise) *Which Door? *(Who, Who, Who, Who,) Who Is She? *I Know *You Are Not Real On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1967) *Hurry! It's Lovely Up Here! (solo) *Tosy and Cosh (solo) *On the S.S. Bernard Cohn (contains solo lines) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have (solo) *Wait Till We're Sixty-Five (duet) Rondelay (1969)(originated the role) 1776 (1970) *Till Then (duet) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *Compliments (solo) A Little Night Music (1973) Mrs Anderssen (originated the role) *Overture/Night Waltz (contains solo lines) *The Glamorous Life *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Weekend in the Country *Night Waltz I (The Sun Won't Set)(contains solo lines) *Night Waltz II (The Sun Sits Low)(contains solo lines) *Perpetual Anticipation (contains solo lines) *Reprises ("Soon", "You Must Meet My Wife", "A Weekend in the Country" and "Every Day a Little Death")(contains solo lines) Desiree Armfeldt (understudy) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise)(duet) Countess Charlotte Malcolm *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) So Long, 174th Street (1976)(originated the role) *You (contains solo lines) The Robber Bridegroom (1976) *Once Upon the Natchez Trace (contains solo lines) *The Pricklepear Bloom (contains solo lines) *Riches (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Salome (contains solo lines) A Doll's Life (1982)(originated the role) *Arrival (solo) *Departure (contains solo lines) *Letter From Klemnacht (solo) Mame (1983) Sally Cato *It's Today *Open a New Window *The Moon Song *Mame *Finale Act I *That's How Young I Feel *It's Today" (reprise) *Finale Act II *Curtain Calls Vera Charles (understudy) *St. Bridget *It's Today *Open a New Window *The Moon Song (contains solo lines) *Mame *Finale Act I *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel *It's Today (reprise) *Finale Act II *Curtain Calls The Phantom of the Opera (1989) *Magical Lasso (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Gallery LangHarcourt.jpg|'Hope Harcourt' in Anything Goes. LangDaisy.jpg|'Daisy Gamble' in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever. LangAddams.jpg|'Abigail Addams' in 1776. LangAnderssen.jpg|'Mrs. Anderssen' in A Little Night Music. LangAngela.jpg|'Angela' in So Long, 174th Street. LangAstrid.jpg|'Astrid' in A Doll's Life. Lang, Barbara Lang, Barbara